His Butler, Sexual Sadist
by OneHellofaDemonDick
Summary: Ciel finally coaxes his butler into exploring their deepest desires together. But there is one problem: Ciel is still a virgin. Sebastian finally accepts Ciel's requests and agrees to deflower the young Earl of Phantomhive. They fulfill each other's darkest fantasies and form an unbreakable bond. CielXSebastian Intense Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

His breath was hot against my cool, pale skin. "Oh, Sebastian! More!" I moaned. "Yes, young master." He says with a grunt and stutter. I could feel his fingers slowly pushing in and out of my anus. His tender touch made my body convulse and twitch as I moaned louder. I could hear his grunting intensify as he hungrily bit my neck. One of his arms wrapped around my waist enticingly as his freshly-polished fingernails scraped my skin.

"S-Sebastian…" I pleaded. "Is something wrong, Bochan?" he questioned. "Dig your nails into my back harder." Though I couldn't look at him, I could feel his lips part into a smile. His sadistic nature was overwhelming his good intentions. Our contract said that he would do as I demand without any hesitation, but I had the feeling that he was enjoying this more than I was.

His rhythm grew quicker and our breaths became shorter. "Master," he began to pant. I became more alert to his words and met his gaze. "I know you said I must take it slow and go easy on you, but—" I interrupted him. "No, Sebastian! I told you I'm not ready for your erection yet!" I stated with a hint of fear in my voice. I knew I wasn't ready for his demon dick just yet. My virgin hole could take it without tearing. "Sebastian, you may. Under one condition," I began to bargain. He looked at me with a light in his eye, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead as he panted. "Yes, my Lord?" "You must turn into your true demon form."

He looked thoughtful and I could see the worry spread across his face. "But sir, I would be so much bigger than I am now. Are you sure?" He questioned. "Sebastian, I gave you an order. Don't make me say it again!" I demanded. He pulled his fingers out from my cavity and backed away. A full wind formed in my room as I saw his wings tear through his jacket. His black nails grew longer and it appeared that he became taller, until I looked at his feet and saw his patent leather boots. His eyes dilated and began to glow a deep, sultry red. A grow erupted from his throat.

He pounced on me and pinned my wrists to my sides as I let out a yelp. "Sebastian! You are hurting me!" I screamed. He picked me up and turned me over, muffling my face and my screams into pillow. I felt his tip press against my asshole as I bit down on the pillow and clenched the sheets. "Young Master, I cannot simply take back an order commanded to me. You insisted for me to bring you pain and pleasure…" He purred out.

I suddenly felt him pull my hair. When his hands pulled away, I felt something sitting on my head. "What the fuck have you done, Sebastian?" I demanded an answer as I let go of the sheets and before he could capture my wrists again. I raised my hands to my head where I felt two small triangles of fur near my temples. "Did you put cat ears on me, mother fucker?!" I yelled at him. "Less talking, more purring, young Master." He chortled. He took my wrists again and tied each one to my headboard with a cat collar.

"You bastard!" I snarled, "You've been hiding the cats in the house again and took their damn col—"

"Now young master," He interrupted me, attempting to soothe me with his voice, "it is not the place and time for such interjections in conversations."

"It fucking is!" I argued, as my fists balled up in anger, "How many fucking times do I have to tell you to leave those goddamn cats out of the mansion? You know I'm allergic to those fucking creatures yet you insist to bring them in the goddamn mansion when I order you to leave them stray!"

He still made attempts to charm me, but I was far too angry to let this slide, "Don't you fucking touch me you cat obsessed moron! And what the hell is this? Some sort of goddamn fetish of yours to put cat ears on your partner?"

"Master…it is simply a practice where I come from."

"Shut up, Sebastian! I don't give a shit if your demon cult masturbates over cats while they have intercourse, it is not occurring in my mansion! Do you fucking understand me? This is my will and way, not yours. Do I have to put you back in your place, because I will sure as hell do it?"

I finally caught a glimpse of his dick in demon form. I gasped in horror as my suspicions were confirmed: It was barbed like a cat's penis. I felt hot tears stream down my face and I began to hyperventilate and clench my anal muscles. My poor virgin asshole was not ready for this. "Sebastian!" I screamed, "I demand you turn back and clothe me this instant!"

A bigger, more sinister smile crept upon his face. "Now is not the time to fret about these things, kitty. Prepare your anus."

He inched closer towards me, preparing his barbed erection into position. After I felt it enter, I felt blood begin to squirt out of my ass as I screamed for fuckin' life. After a moment of him pounding and my sphincter tearing open, everything went black.

The End.

Please comment for part two.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in the morning feeling a state of shock. My rear end was throbbing, but everything seemed normal. I was in my linen nightclothes, and I was no longer wearing the ribboned cat ears. "Was it all a dream?" I thought to myself. I heard a brief knock at my door and Sebastian made his way in, pulling the trolley with my earl grey tea and an English muffin on it. A savory aroma filled the air and I suddenly forgot about my dream. Sebastian's face was warm and his words were music to my ears as he chirped out the morning menu. I sipped from my teacup without a word.

"Is everything alright, young master?" he asked me. I took another gulp and looked up at him, my left eye uncovered. "Of course, Sebastian! Don't be stupid!" I replied. He smiled as I finished my tea and set the cup down on the trolley. "What is my schedule today, Sebastian?" I inquired. "You are completely free today, my lord." He stated matter-of-factly. I turned my head to peek out the window. The sky was completely blue without a cloud in sight. "Shall we enjoy a day in the garden, my lord?" My butler insisted. "I see no reason not to." I quipped.

Sebastian began to methodically remove my clothes. As I stood before him, completely naked and waiting to be dressed, he looked rather thoughtful. "What is it Sebastian? Clothe me at once you imbecile!" I barked. He looked down between my legs and grinned deviously. A sudden flash of heat spread across my face and fear began to fill my head. Was last night really a dream? Or was it a reality? "Did you sleep well last night, Sebastian?" I quizzed. He looked puzzled and answered carefully. "Yes, my lord. I enjoyed a very restful slumber last night." Maybe it was all just a dream. Maybe Sebastian wasn't really looking at… never mind.

A few moments later we were strolling through the garden and the scent of lilies and tulips danced in the cool breeze. I sat down in a patch of grass and I could feel Sebastian's icy stare, judging my childish insolence. "Young master, the dirt is no proper place for a lord." He declared. I stood up in a huff and stared him down. An impish grin grew across my face and I wrapped my fingers around his lapels and dragged him to the ground with me, pulling him on top of me. "Young master! What is the meaning of this?" he screeched. "Live a little, Sebastian." I said to him with a wink.

I had no idea what came over me. I found myself living in fear of my dream, but I wanted nothing more than to have it happen again. I craved his demonic appendage and found myself marveling at the thought of it. It couldn't have been a dream though. It felt too real. "What happened last night between us, Sebastian?" I quizzed. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, my lord." He replied. My still-throbbing anus begged to differ.

"Answer me, Sebastian! Our contract said you could never lie to me. Now answer me!" I demanded. He looked thoughtful for a moment and drew in a deep sigh. I could see the resentment in his eyes and I could taste the hostility in the air. "Young master, you see, where I come from—" He started, "Hell?" I interrupted him. "Yes my lord, Hell. In Hell, we do not see commitment as humans do. And our commitment ceremonies are much different than the ones that occur here on Earth."

"Wait just one second! Commitment ceremony?" I asked with a puzzled face. "What do you mean by commitment ceremony?" I demanded the answer. "You see my little lord, humans partake in an activity called marriage, but in Hell, we do not have that, because marriage is viewed as a holy union." He answered calmly. "What the fuck did you do to me last night, Sebastian?!" I asked with rage in my voice. Did my butler just coax me into marriage without realizing it? I am just a boy. Last night was for the purpose of me exploring fantasies, not commitment!

"Master, we do not partake in marriage in Hell. Our commitment is much stronger, more passionate. When you signed the contract with me, you must have been aware that this meant we were entering a permanent state of companionship?" I felt anger and confusion boiling in my stomach. I am not gay! I am not marrying a man, let alone a demon! I would not disgrace my family name in such a lecherous manner! "Master, you and I have an unbreakable bond now." He said with a glimmer in his eye and warmness in his smile. I couldn't handle that warm, inviting face. Who was I kidding? I wanted this man and I wanted him every single night of my life. Our paths crossed for a reason, and we were both discovering that reason.

I fell into his arms and began to weep. "Why are you crying, my lord?" he asked, wiping a tear from my cheek with his thumb. "I'm not sure," I replied. I truly wasn't sure. A wave of emotions crashed into my chest and crying was all I felt I could do. Perhaps Sebastian was the key to my happiness all along. "It's probably just the hormones then," he chuckled and blushed. "What? What hormones?" I questioned his coyness. "Don't you understand, young master? After our mating ceremony last night, it is tradition that I fill you with my seed!" he smiled again, his voice even and pleasant. "What on earth are you talking about? I do not have hormones! I am not pregnant! I am a MAN, you imbecile!" I declared as I slapped him across the face. He replied, looking concerned. "I am a demon, my little lord. Our genetics are a little different. Now calm down, I don't want your rashness to harm our child."


	3. Chapter 3

I turned the corner of a dark London alley way. I was searching for something, but I didn't know what exactly. I felt danger, my adrenaline was high, and I was prepared to fight. Where is Sebastian? I'll need him if I battle. "Sebastian?!" I called out, hearing my voice echo between the buildings that were shoehorned in together. After calling out to him a few times, I sighed deeply and fell to the ground, holding my head in my hands. "Who needs him anyway?" I asked myself. Suddenly, a trash can was rattling around and I leaped to my feet. "What was that? Show yourself this instant in the name of the Queen!" I called out. I heard a giggling emerging from the trash can and then a crash, as the lid fell to the floor and Grell rose out of it. "Grell! You scared the hell out of me!" I exclaimed. Grell let out another ear-piercing laugh and revved the motor of his chainsaw, ahem, 'death scythe.'

"Word on the street is that you think you can steal my Sebby from me?" his rhetorical question rung through my ears like his screeching laughter. What was he talking abo—oh. "I'm not sure what you're talking about!" I pretended to play dumb. "Don't play stupid kid, I know all about your little plan to steal my Sebass-chan!" "What do you mean?" his smile grew and twisted into a scowl. "You know exactly what I mean you little brat." He revved his scythe again. "It should have been ME!" he screeched. He charged towards me with his scythe ablaze and I did my best to run. When he caught up to me, I was cornered. My breathing was shallow and uneven as I clenched my stomach, then, I remembered… He charged toward my abdomen and I screamed "No! Not the baby!"

I woke up clenching my stomach and Sebastian was patting my forehead with a damp rag. "Is everything alright, young master?" he asked with a genuine concern in his eyes. "Yes, I just had the strangest dream." I replied. He pushed my hands away from my abdomen and replaced them with his own. He smiled gleefully "Would you like some tea, my lord?"

By no means was I used to this whole _baby_ thing. Half of me wanted to believe that it was just a sick joke he was playing on me with his demon powers. The other half of me was completely convinced that this was my reality now. Commitment Ceremony? Sebastian was bound to honesty with me. He never once mentioned 'commitment' when I signed our contract. Or maybe he did? That was the deepest, darkest point in my life. Maybe he did mention it, but I was too depressed to acknowledge it and too eager to exact my revenge on all of those who have wronged my parents and I. It didn't matter at this point. I made a contract with a demon, and this is what I get.

"Young master, you may wish to get dressed soon. Lady Elizabeth will be coming over soon!" he said with a bit of hesitation in his voice. "Sebastian! You idiot! Why didn't you tell me before?" I went to swing my hand across his face, but he caught it before it met his skin. "Now, now, my lord. You need to start practicing balanced emotions. We don't want our baby to be crazy, now do we?" I gave him a steaming glare and popped out of bed. "Dress me, now, Sebastian!" I barked. His crooked grin turned into a crooked frown as he began to unclothe and re-clothe me, just as he did before this sudden turn of events that occurred a few days ago. His grin returned as he attempted to cover his mouth and his stifled giggles. "What is it now, Sebastian? No funny business!" I barked, a perpetual state of pissed-off has now been plastered to my face since I woke up. "It's nothing my lord, it's just that—" he stifled another snicker. "It's just that WHAT, Sebastian?" "Young master, you've begun to… show." By this time his giggling was uncontrollable. "Impossible!" I thought to myself. There was no way I was actually pregnant, and even if I was, there was no way I was already "showing," as he put it. "Preposterous, Sebastian! Quit fooling around at once!" I inhaled, trying to puff out my chest to assert what little dominance I had in this situation, when a button popped off of my shirt.

I trembled in disbelief and fell to the floor. I began crying for no explainable reason and clutching my stomach, holding the portion of my shirt where the button popped off. "A-am I fat, S-Sebastian?" I whimpered between sniffles. I had no clue what came over me, but Sebastian scooped me up in his arms and cooed warmly in my ear. "No, young master. You're just creating new life is all. It's nothing to worry about!" I cried harder. I suppose it was true. Sebastian had somehow gotten me pregnant with his demonic powers and I am now carrying his child. I don't know how it happened, but for now I had to worry about how Lizzie was going to react to my new swollen figure.

A loud knock was at the door, followed by a high-pitched squeal. "Ciel! Ciel! Ciiieeelll!" Lizzie called out to me in her normal, squeaky (annoying) tone. I traipsed down the stairs and she immediately suffocated me with a death-grip hug. "Ciel! I've missed you! You look so…" as she back away from me, her eyes got as big as dinner plates and she turned the color of a tomato. Trying to hide my anguish, I played stupid. "What's wrong, Lady Elizabeth?" I asked. She widened her stance and tried to hide her face in her hands. "N-nothing is wrong, Ciel. Y-you look adorable." She said, still cherry red and forcing a giggle. This was so unlike her. Was I repulsive to her? After a lifetime of me treating her with minimal affection, was my new figure the tip of the iceberg? I peeked over my shoulder at Sebastian, he looked just as puzzled as I was.

Later that evening, we were in the parlor and Lizzie and I were seated on a couch next to one another. Sebastian left the room with a bow, as he acknowledged that it was time for tea and a small snack. Lizzie had hardly spoken since our awkward exchange, but when Sebastian left, she buried her face in my shoulder. "Lady Elizabeth, please tell me what is wrong. Have I upset you?" I inquired. "Nothing is wrong at all, Ciel. But I feel that if I told you what was making me act this way, you would be frightened of me." She replied, her eyes watering up. "Please don't cry, Elizabeth. We are to be married in a few short years. You can tell me anything." I said with a warm encouragement. Her blushing grew a deeper red, if it was possible. She buried her face again and mumbled something that I couldn't make out. "I can't hear you, Elizabeth." She sighed heavily and moved her lips to my ears. I could feel her warm breath on my neck and it reminded me of the night Sebastian and I spent together. I didn't know whether to cringe or to be completely turned on. She inhaled, trying to gain some courage, and this time, she spoke. "I think you look sexy with a little bit of pudge on you, Ciel." She immediately burst out into a fit of giggles and I was appalled. "Excuse you?" I asked sarcastically. "What did you just say to me, Elizabeth?" she giggled even more, but after a few moments, she managed to collect herself. "I'm not lying to you, Ciel. I think your new frame is incredibly sexy. I love men who are, as they say, chubby. It looks adorable on you!" she replied with a smile. I was in shock. This was a side of Lizzie that I had never seen before. Her? Calling ME sexy? That was impossible. Lizzie doesn't use words like 'sexy,' she only says 'cute' and 'adorable.'

She hopped over and sat on my lap, her demeanor more serious. "Yes Ciel, I think you are… tantalizing." She whispered in my ear as she clutched the collar of my shirt. My face went pale and I gulped. Lizzie was straddling me and grinding against my groin, and I felt entirely too uncomfortable to even speak to get her to move. "E-Elizabeth? What are you doing?" I managed to choke out. "Ciel, like you said, we are to be married eventually. Don't worry, it's not like this wouldn't have happened eventually," she whispered and pressed her bloomer-clad buttocks against my lap. The amount of discomfort in the room was beginning to be too damn high. I needed to find a way out. "There's only one way I'll let you go, Ciel." She said with a wink. "Wanna know what that is?" she giggled. My face stayed flushed and all I could do was look dead ahead and not make eye contact with her. She lowered her lips to my neck and left a trail of pink lip stains leading up to my ear. "Fuck me."


End file.
